Total Mazda Island (DO NOT LOOK :3)
Please dun look, especially if you are on the Total Drama Fanfiction wikia. :3 Chapter 1: Mazda Island A freshly painted, gleaming white cruise ship sails towards the camera from off in the distance. When it reaches the shore, or wherever the camera has been placed, a man jumps off the top of the deck and stands in front of it. He has a shiny, clean smile and dark blond hair parted off to one side. His blue eyes sparkle with excitement. "Greetings, viewers! My name is Theodore Carter Mazda, or Mazda as my friends like to call me. I'm here to drop the newest season of Total Drama on you... that is, of course, Total Mazda Island." As the camera zooms away from him, it is revealed that the ship has really pulled up to a new-ish looking wooden dock on a sandy beach. As the camera rotates slowly, it is shown that a small grouping of resort-style buildings are placed just off of the beach and behind them thick tropical jungle. "Ah, yes," Mazda sighed, "This is Mazda island. Isn't it magnificent? We bought it just for this show, and named it after me..." The man revels in the thought for only a moment before turning back to the cameras, and addressing the viewers. "Enough about me and my island. Let's get to what you're all here for: the contestants." As he speaks, a tall boy with a kind smile jumps off of the boat in the same way Mazda had done earlier. His light brown hair is swept to the side by a sudden gust of wind. Mazda checks a piece of paper he retrieves from his pocket before saying, "Nice to meet you, Paul." Paul nods, and smiles happily. "Likewise. This is a great island here, isn't it?" Mazda nods in agreement happily while a middle-eastern looking boy awkwardly steps down from on the ship, and falls face first into the sand. He gets up, brushes himself off, and walks over to Mazda and Paul. "Hi there, Fareed." Mazda says to the boy. "Hi," Fareed says, and then stands there. The others expect him to say more, but he doesn't and an awkward silence extends between them. This breaks in an instant as a girl with bright blond hair jumps over the rim of the boat and runs over to the trio. "What's up, guys? I'm Christina, or Chrissy for short. It's great to meet all of you," Chrissy tells them in an excited voice, "And have you seen my brother yet?" Fareed and Paul shoot each other a quizzical look as a boy, looking much like Chrissy except thinner and a bit shorter, jumps down from the deck above and walks over to them. "I'm right here," the boy says, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Oh, that's good," Chrissy exclaims, "I was wondering where you went, silly goose!" The boy rolls his eyes at her. Mazda turns to him and whispers, "Is she always like this, Calvin?" He nods quietly, eyeing his sister. A tall, thin girl with prefectly tanned skin and luxurious blond hair steps over the rim of the boat, daintily hopping onto the sand in her 4-inch heels. She walks over to the growing group in a rather cat-walk-like manner. "Hello," she says, "My name is Flavia. I hope the accomodations will be... adequete?" Mazda shrugs, and this causes Flavia to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She turns away from him and walks off, examining the island from the beach. "Hmm... at least the beach is... sandy. And the water seems... wet." Paul snickers, but Flavia shoots him a look and he stops very quickly. A boy with neatly cut hair and very good poster jumps over the side of the boat and strolls over to the others. "Ethan," Mazda says, nodding. "Mazda," Ethan says, nodding also. "Nice to meet you," Mazda adds. "Same here," Ethan also adds. Fareed stares at Ethan for a little longer than would be normal, and Ethan looks over at him, fixing his collar. Their attention soon turns to a short, asian girl with a violin case strapped to her back who jumps over the side of the ship gleefully and runs over to them. "Hi there, Lily!" Mazda says, energized by her energy. "Oh, hi," Lily says, suddenly getting very shy and dropping her eyes to the ground. Flavia stares at her like she has two heads or something. At that moment, a tall, muscular boy with very short hair does a back hand-spring over the side of the ship, and lands it perfectly. He proudly runs over to the group of contestants. "I, as you may be wondering, am Aaron. And I am the ultimate athlete." Aaron begins flexing in front of Chrissy, who brings a hand to her forehead as if she were going to faint, until Calvin pulls it back down. "Got it. Thanks for the info," Mazda says, but Aaron isn't listening anyways. Soon after, a girl with a skirt just a bit too high to be completely appropriate jumps down from the ship and walks slowly over to Mazda, flipping her dark hair and running it through her hands as if to comb it. "Tanina, I don't think that skirt was th best choice to wear for this show..." Mazda says quietly. Tanina just laughs. "Thanks for the input, sweetie. I'll keep it in mind." She then proceeds to tap his cheek and laugh, as Mazda just stands there and looks off to the side. A short girl with very silky hair jumps over the side of the boat and joins the group, dragging her feet in the sand and hugging herself. "Oh, this is just wonderful! I... like... love the feel of the sand, and the air, and everything!" The girl then begins sighing happily. "This is Stella," Mazda announces, and the girl turns to the camera as she hears her name. "Ya, that's me... uh... ya..." Stella then turns and walks over to Paul. "Are we on a T.V. show?" Stella asks him. "Uh, I think we are," Paul responds, "Didn't you know that?" Stella smiles a bright smile, "Well, I do now!" She walks off as Paul watches her back, giving her an odd look. A scrawny boy with thick glasses and lots of acne steps over the side of the deck and falls into the sand. He gets up, and unlike Fareed, doesn't brush himself off as he walks over to Mazda. "Hi, Mazda," the boy says in a nasally voice. "Hello, Jackson. Nice to see you," Mazda says, sounding like in fact it isn't nice at all to see him. Jackson walks away from him and pulls out a calculator and some sheets, and sits in the sand, writing. The other contestants watch him oddly. A girl with messy, jet black hair a nose piercing catapults herself over the side of the ship and lands on the beach hard. She gets up, brushes herself off, and slowly walks over to Mazda and the other contestants. "Sorry," she says in a low voice, "I guess I misjudged how high up I was." "That's alright, Alicia," Mazda reponds as the girl walks over to stand beside Flavia. "What do you want?" Flavia asks the newcomer, sounding absolutely disgusted. "Nothin'. What's your problem?" Alicia responds. "I don't have one," Flavia says in a flat voice. "That's good. Because now, I'll make it my job to be one. Just for you." Flavia makes a sound of disbelief and walks away. Alicia smirks. A boy with long hair jumps onto the beach, and carries a large bag with him as he walks up it. "What have you got there, Ulan?" Mazda asks the boy. Ulan flips his hair out of his eyes and taps the bag. "Just some art supplies, I guess," he responds. A short girl with pigtails jumps over the side of the ship and races up the beach, tripping in the sand as she runs. When she reaches Mazda, she shakes his hand rapidly. "Hi there, I'm Jenny! So nice to meet you, Mazda!" Jenny almost rips his arm out of its socket before he pulls away from her. "That's... fabulous," Mazda manages to get out, rubbing his shoulder. Jenny smiles at him and walks off, to join Paul. "Hey there," Paul says. Jenny giggles. "Hi," she responds, tugging on her hair. A boy with dark hair and a bored look on his face steps over the side of the deck and strolls along the beach, until he eventually reaches Mazda. "Could you have taken longer, Brian?" Mazda asks impatiently. "Well, low and behold, look who it is," Brian says, ignoring his question, "Mazda. The one and only. What a pleasure to meet you." Mazda rolls his eyes madly, and Brian shrugs and leaves his view. Next, a girl with brown hair tied tightly back in a ponytail jumps off the ship and walks over to Chris. "So this is where we are staying?" The girl questions Mazda. "Yes, Madison. Why, were you expecting something else?" Mazda responds. "No, but I just hope you've gotten rid of any dangerous animals that could exist in that jungle." "Gone." "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Well, I'm not so sure." Mazda throws his hands into the air. "Well, I can't do much about that, can I?" Madison pouts and walks away from him. "What a lousy host," the girl whispers to Tanina. Tanina just rolls her eyes, and this causes Madison to pout even more. A short girl with bright, thick red hair which is strewn all around her in bunches of curls and quite a lot of freckles joins the group next, having some trouble getting off the boat. When she reaches Mazda, Brian speaks up. "Why, if it isn't this season's ginger. Come to take our souls?" Brian says boredly. The girl's face turns red, but Mazda holds up a hand to Brian's face. "Save it, man. Be nice to Kayla, here." Mazda drops his hand as Kayla's face returns to normal. All eyes turn to the next contestant as he steps onto the sandy beach: tall, toned, and perfectly sculpted. A masterpiece of a person. "Josh," Mazda says in awe, "Welcome to the show." "Why thank you, Mazda," Josh says, and then laughs as he realizes everyone is staring at him, "I'd ask you what you're looking at, but I of course know it's me." He laughs again at his own joke. Flavia shakes her head and snaps out of her trance, and then glares at the perfect boy. Aaron begins flexing his muscles again, but no one cares. A girl with lots of makeup on and long, black hair slides over the rim of the ship and onto the beach, being careful not to break her newly painted nails, or anything like that. "Welcome, Antoinette," Mazda says, fumbling on her name. "Oh Mazda, it's not that hard to say. But if you like, you can call me Nette. For short." The girl then laughs, turning her head to the sky and chuckling. Mazda frowns at the girl for just a second before another arrives, this one with dark skin and very short, thick hair. "Hey there, Deborah," Mazda says to the girl, attempting to smile at yet another contestant. The girl just walks past him and sits in the ground, throwing her small purse to her side. "Phew! I'm so tired. This place better have some good showers, I'm freakin' sweaty," Deborah complains, rubbing her feet. Chris rolls his eyes as the final contestant arrives: a boy low-riding, wearing very baggy clothing, and with a snap-back hat on with a pair of head phones on top. "Well then... welcome to the show, Arjay." Mazda says, smiling tiredly. The boy rolls his eyes. "No man, you got it all wrong," he pauses, "You can call me RJ. R, as in revolutionize the world, and J, as in jumping jaguars, look, it's RJ." Mazda stares at RJ for a couple of seconds, and then just mumbles something and scratches Arjay off his piece of paper and writes in "RJ" in place of it. Mazda then turns to the camera once again, speaking a loud and clear voice. "So, you've met the contestants. You've seen the location. Now, we just hope you'll watch us next episode! Be sure to come back for all the laughs, drama, and competition that's in store this season on Total... Mazda... Island!" Chapter 2: Extreme Flag Hunters Mazda greets the cameras while standing before the twenty new contestants. "Welcome back to Total Mazda Island. Last episode, we met all our contestants, and now it is time for our first teams to be made, our first challenge to take place, and our first elimination to go down. Do you need a minute? Or shall we just jump right into it?" Madison rolls her eyes at Mazda. "Host, I don't think anyone's going to answer you. You're talking to a camera lens." Mazda glares at her. "A man can dream, can't he? Anyways... let's get down to those teams. Aaron, Brian, Tanina, Jackson, Kayla, RJ, and Ethan. Step over to this side of the dock. Alicia, Antoinette... I mean, Nette, Stella, Fareed, Lily, Ulan, and Madison. In front of the dock." The contestants who's names Mazda called do as he says. "The rest of you, meaning Calvin, Chrissy, Flavia, Jenny, Paul, Josh, and Deborah are now on the final team. Please stand on the other side of the deck." The other contestants do as the host says, and soon enough, the three teams are staring each other down. "So, now what? Do we, like, have a challenge or something?" Jackson asks, breaking the rather long silence. "Well, obviously, geek-wad. What did you expect?" Antoinette spits at the boy. He flinches. Mazda quickly mentions to the contestants where the confessional is, and how to work it. "And no going in there just to check yourself out in the camera lens," Mazda adds when he sees Josh's eyes light up after he mentions the confessional. "Whatever. You can't tell me what to do... I'm just too beautiful." Josh remarks, flipping his shiny hair to the side. Chrissy and Stella, standing off to the side of him, sigh. Chrissy sits in the confessional, putting her hair up in a bun while she speaks. "Damn, that boy is fine! I'd take him for a ride anyday." Calvin is then shown in the confessional. He fixes his glasses nervously. "I just want to apologize to all the viewers out there," he says, "for anything my sister says or does after this moment. She's a bit wild, that one." Chrissy is again shown in the confessional, changing. "Jeez, this bra fit just yesterday! What the heck!" Calvin is then heard screaming outside the outhouse, and Chrissy's face goes pale as she realizes where she is. "Anyways, back to the teams," Mazda says, bringing everyone's attention back to himself, "Aaron's team will be Team Aqua, representing the magnificent ocean. Alicia's team will be Team Jungle, reminding us of the wonderful jungle at our backs. And finally, Calvin's team will be Team Shore, as in the beach we're standing on right now." Brian rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms firmly. "Ha. I'm standing on your mascot," he says glancing over at Team Shore. Flavia flips him off. "Now, now. Easy there," Mazda says, holding his hands out in front of Brian and Flavia's faces, "No need to fight... just yet. Let's get down to this challenge." Flavia glares at the host, but doesn't say anything. "We better win," she says madly, glancing at her team mates. Calvin shrinks away from her. "We got it, Flava-whatever. Just calm down... you'll mess your hair up," Josh says, shooting her a gorgeous smile, causing Flavia's face to go red. "Anywho, let's do this challenge. Hidden around your specific part of the island are tiny coloured flags: blue for Team Aqua, green for Team Jungle, and orange for Team Shore. The team that finds the most flags in their section of the island before I blow my whistle wins. So get going!" Mazda blows on the whistle which sits on a string around his neck. The contestants jump up and get started. Team Aqua stands together on the edge of the sand, looking out over the ocean. "So... we have to find our flags... underwater?" Kayla remarks. "No way am I going in there, dawg," RJ says, "I'm not soaking this snapback. It cost a fortune, man." Ethan steps in front of his team, fixing his collar and standing knee high in the water. "As the leader of this team, I am going to give certain people jobs, so we can acheive our highest potential," Ethan states. He points to Aaron and Tanina, "You two will be the divers, swimming to get the flags, because you seem the most fit." Aaron flexes his muscles happily, but Tanina frowns. "And who put you in charge?" She asks angrily. "I did," Ethan replies, and continues, "Jackson, Kayla and I will be waiting on the surface, and collect the flags you bring us. We'll be treading water, of course. And RJ, being unable to go in the water with his expensive clothing, shall collect the flags the three of us then bring him in a pile on the beach. Understood?" Tanina shrugs. "Screw it," she says quickly, and runs into the water and dives. Aaron and Kayla laugh and follow her. "No," Ethan cries, as his team mates ignore his orders and begin diving in, searching for flags,"You have to do as I say!" Jackson looks at Ethan sadly. "Ethan, I may be a complete geek, but even I know that's not how you make friends," Jackson says sadly. Ethan rolls his eyes. Team Jungle has been walking around the jungle, and as a group have found two flags already. Alicia and Fareed are climbing around the trees, until Fareed slips and falls for about the tenth time. "Darn it!" Antoinette cries, frustrated, "That's like the millionth time you fell. Fareed, give it up. Search in the bushes with us." Fareed shakes his head, and climbs a tree again. "No, I can do it." "No you can't." "Yes, I can!" "If you two could shut up, it would be greatly appreciated!" Madison shouts at both of, causing them to close their mouths. Lily and Ulan sigh in relief, happy that the fight is over. Madison turns to Stella, who is off by herself, picking tropical flowers. "And what are you doing?" "Making a necklace," Stella says, "And- OH! A flag!" Stella pulls a green flag out of the bush. Madison rolls her eyes and snatches it from the girl. Team Shore has been walking up and down the beach for the past couple of minutes, unable to find any flags. "They have to be here somewhere," Calvin says sadly. "Well obviously, numbskull." Flavia says. Chrissy gives Flavia an angry look, but everyone's heads turn as Deborah collapses into the sand. "I can't do it. I'm so tired," the girl says, lying down. Flavia walks up to the girl and kicks sand in her face. Jenny and Paul look at each other, scared, until Calvin shouts out, "Look! A flag! Under the sand!" Flavia reaches down and pulls a flag out of where she just kicked up the dust. Paul's mouth opens wide. "They must be under the sand!" "Then let's get digging!" Jenny cries, and the entire team starts digging up the sand and removing flag after flag. All except for Deborah. Meanwhile, Team Aqua is having difficulty getting the flags from the ocean floor to the surface, because they're pretty far out and the water is very deep. The entire team is treading water together, discussing in an out-of-breath way, what to do. "We can see them, and almost get to them, but they're too deep! We run out of breath every time," Aaron complains. "We could try and create a wave to push the flags to shallower water, but that would just tire us out," Jackson says. "Well, what are we going to do!" Tanina cries. Ethan shushes the others. "Team, I know things look rough. But we can get through this. We can do it. I believe in us-" "Oh, shut up! If you think you can get them, then swim down there yourself." Kayla says angrily. The others nod in agreement. Ethan purses his lips. "Fine then, if that's what you want. I'll do it," he says strongly, and his team mates cheer as he dives into the water. Five minutes pass, and he hasn't returned. "He's okay," Aaron says. Ten minutes. "Guys, it's not natural to stay down there that long," Brian says boredly. Tanina waves at the camera, sighing. "Medical crew, could you please come over here, we have a situation..." Team Jungle has now collected a bunch of flags, and most of them are sitting together on a fallen tree in a clearing, bored. Antoinette fixes her nails, which have gotten dirty. "Oh, will you look at that! Disgusting," she says, cleaning them rapidly. Alicia drops out of a tree she had been foraging for flags in. "You know, if you could help, that would be great," she says in a cold voice. Antoinette glares at her. "Bug off." "Make me." Madison shushes the two of them. "Alicia, you may as well join the rest of us. The other teams couldn't have possibly gotten as many flags as us," Madison says. Fareed, sitting beside her with about a thousand bumps and bruises, nods in agreement. Lily has taken out her violin and has begun to play for Ulan, who sits with his eyes closed, smiling. "Ya, join us, Alicia," he says peacefully. Alicia's eyes narrow. "No. I never give up. I'm never through," she says, and stalks off into the woods. Antoinette rolls her eyes, and looks at Madison. "Touchy... you know, I heard she's been arrested before..." Team Shore collects countless orange flags in the meantime, all which were all buried just beneath the surface. "Wow. You would have thought Mazda would have some faith in us," Calvin says quietly. "Don't kid yourself, bro. He obviously thinks were stupid," Chrissy tells him. Flavia eyes Deborah, who is now lying asleep on the sand, madly. But she doesn't say anything. Jenny and Paul inch away from the angry girl slowly. "Flavia's got some anger management problems," Jenny whispers to Paul. Paul whispers back. "Probably. Let's just stay clear of her and do this challenge. I definantly do not want to be on a losing team with her." After an hour, Mazda has called all the teams back to the dock to count their flags. But first he has to wait until Ethan gets back from the infirmary. When he walks over to join the others, a medic from behind the camera says he'll be fine, and Mazda nods, watching Ethan closely. The boy just shrugs, and joins his team mates awkwardly. "Welcome back," Kayla says. "Thanks for 'helping out'." Tanina growls. Ethan rolls his eyes. "Well, at least I tried!" Tanina kicks him in the shin. "We all did! At least the rest of us weren't as freakin' annoying as you were." Mazda clears his throat, getting their attention. In front of them are piles of different coloured flags. He looks at them for a second, and announces, "Team Shore is clearly the winning team. I just didn't think you'd realize they were buried so quickly," he says, slightly annoyed. Team Shore cheers, although Deborah stops immediatly and sits in the sand again, moaning about her feet having blisters. "Team Jungle comes in second, and Team Aqua, coming up with not a single flag, loses. I'll see you guys at elimination tonight." Mazda says, giving Team Aqua a thumbs up. Brian facepalms, and Aaron turns in Ethan's direction, punching one fist into his other hand, menacingly. Ethan gulps. That night, after the other teams have been assigned their cabins (one for each team, all identical and on the edge of the beach), Mazda meets with Team Aqua on the beach once again, for the elimination ceremony. As the team members sit down on their flimsy foldable beach chairs, Mazda approaches them, holding a plate of seashells. "You have all cast your votes in the confessional. The only person here to not recieve a seashell is eliminated, and has to walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Yacht of Losers, to leave and never return." He gestures to the end of the dock, where a gleaming new yacht is awaiting the lucky loser. "Anyways," Mazda continues, "Aaron is safe. So is Tanina." He throws the two their seashells. Aaron catches his, and accidently crunches it into a million pieces. Tanina doesn't even attempt to grab hers. "Kayla, and RJ." Kayla smiles, and RJ winks at Mazda, who smiles awkwardly. "Jackson," Mazda says, tossing the boy his seashell, "And then there were two. Brian and Ethan, you are in the bottom two tonight. Brian, you are really annoying, and not very helpful. Ethan, you are probably even more annoying than Brian, who is, in fact, very annoying. And you couldn't help your team, even when you tried." Brian scratches his neck, emotionless. Ethan looks at Mazda with fearful eyes. "The person who recieves the final seashell," Mazda says, holding it over their heads, "Is... Brian. Ethan, you're the first one eliminated from Total Mazda Island." Ethan's mouth opens in shock as Brian shrugs, catching the seashell Mazda throws at him. "But... I was your leader! The one who would lead you through good and bad!" Ethan cried, as he stood up and sadly walked over to the dock. "Ya, but you sucked," Tanina says. "Big time," Aaron adds. "Get out of here, man," RJ spits at Ethan. Ethan looks at his team mates in shock, jaw still dropped, and turns and walks down the dock and steps onto the yacht. He turns back to take one last look at them as the boat begins driving away. "You'll be sorry...!" He calls back, but in a few seconds, he's gone. "Good. Now, we'll be able to do well in the next challenge, without him leading us," Jackson says to the others. Tanina shrugs, and Mazda looks straight at the cameras. "Well then, our first elimination sure was exciting! Tune in next time to find out what could possibly happen next on Total... Mazda... Island!" Chapter 3: Ball-Dodge Team Aqua is sitting around their cabin, relaxing before the day ahead. "Okay, team. Listen, we can't let this get us down. We've only lost one person," Jackson begins, in a forced voice. He then starts to cough, hard. "Stop right there, man. You're starting to sound like Ethan." Tanina sounds bored. "What's wrong with your voice?" Kayla asks. "Allergies. I'm allergic to the type of wood our cabin is made of," Jackson says, sniffling. "That sucks," Aaron says. "It does." "Do you have medication for it?" "No-" "You guys are going to be THE DEATH OF ME," Brian shouts at the top of his lungs, shushing everyone else into silence. "Brian, we were just-" "You guys are worse than my grandma when she mistook pep pills for cough drops!" Brian then stalks off. The team sits in silence, until Tanina starts laughing. "Did you guys just hear what he said...?" Jenny and Paul are sitting on the edge of the dock, looking out on the water as the sun rises. "Hey, thanks for coming out here with me," Paul says quietly. "No, it's fine. I get that you couldn't take Flavia's ranting anymore. Neither could I!" Jenny laughs, and Paul does too. "Ya, she's pretty bad. I can't believe someone like that actually exists." "I know, right?" Suddenly, someone taps the two on the back. They turn around, and there is Flavia. "Listen up, you two. Us three are going to form an alliance. Both of you will listen to me, and we will all vote together. The three of us are going to make final three, but I can't make any promises. If you don't accept, I will eliminate you both. You have no choice. What do you choose?" The two stare blankly at her. "Well... like you just said, I guess we have no choice," Paul says after a couple of seconds of silence. "Good." Flavia stands up and walks away. Jenny turns around, but Paul watches her leave. "Well, that was weird." Paul turns back around with Jenny. Stella, Antoinette, and Madison are all sitting on the floor of Team Jungle's cabin, chatting. Stella paints her nails a bright pink. "So, anyways, I was like, 'Do you know who you're talking to? Do you know?' She was all, like, up in my grill, that one," Antoinette tells Madison. "Really? Wow, she's got sass," Madison replies. "I know! And so, I like totally told her off." "What'd she do?" "Walked off. She was, like, so uptight." "What are you guys talking about?" Fareed steps through the doorway. "Nothing. Go away," Madison says coldly. Fareed looks down and walks away. Suddenly, Stella starts screaming, and then begins crying. "Stella, what's wrong?" "I just realized I was accidently painting my fingers instead of my nails," Stella complains, showing the other girls her bright pink fingers. Antoinette starts laughing. Mazda's voice booms over the loudspeakers overhead, calling all contestants to meet him on the beach. The teens file out of their cabins, or wherever they had been, and meet him there. "What is this?" Josh asks Mazda, when he sees a large court with glass walls and a glass ceiling set up. Mazda opens his mouth to answer, but Josh holds up a hand to silence him and pulls out his pocket mirror. "Not too dark... okay, I did that right. No, my hair should flip this way..." Josh says, primping in the mirror. Mazda clears his throat. "Anyways, today we are going to be playing the classic game of dodgeball, except with three teams instead of one. If you can see from here, the court is actually a circle, and each team has a slice. Once everyone on a team is out, the team loses. Only if you catch a ball thrown at you, can one person on your team return to the game. Alright, let's begin!" Mazda arranges everyone on their slices of the court, and blows a whistle. "One minute 'till we start!" Aaron gets the rest of Team Aqua into a huddle. "Alright, this is our plan: we throw the balls at the other people and try to get them out." Tanina frowns. "Aaron, I think we all know that." "I was just making sure." Aaron then proceeds to grunt and flex his muscles to prepare himself for the challenge. Flavia turns to the rest of her team. "We better win," she says, and then nothing else. Deborah talks to the others behind her back. "Listen, team, I really want to help, trust me. But... I'm really tired. So if you could just move out of the way..." Once the others back off from her, she lies down on the ground and starts snoring. Flavia hears this and turns around. "Deborah... GET UP!" In the Team Jungle slice, everyone is prepared for the challenge. All except Stella, who is facing the wall. "I'm ready to tackle the wall, guys," she says. "What?" Ulan asks, turning around for a second, and then Mazda blows the whistle to begin the game. Aaron runs forward to grab a ball in the centre of the court, and whips it at Ulan, who isn't watching his back. "Darn it, Stella!" Antoinette screams, and then tosses a ball weakly at RJ. "Thanks for the ball, man," RJ says slyly, picking it up and throwing it at Josh, who gets hit in the face with it and then runs off. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He cries, and disappears. Flavia facepalms. Five minutes later, Jackson, Lily, and Calvin have all been eliminated from the challenge. Kayla holds the ball. "Throw it, girl!" Aaron yells at his team mate. Kayla winks at him. "Sure thing, hot stuff." She then pelts the ball at Chrissy, who gets hit hard in the mouth. "You're out!" Mazda calls. Chrissy grabs her jaw, and moans. Calvin comes off the sidelines and helps his sister to the infirmary. Flavia grabs her hair and tugs. "That's it, I'm sick of this team!" She grabs the ball, and doing a spin, flings it towards RJ, who gets hit hard in the balls. "Oh... right in the bling, dawg," RJ says, before collapsing. "Out!" As Kayla runs over to see if RJ's okay, Aaron picks up the ball and throws it at Antoinette, who barely dodges it. "Missed me," she taunts, holding the ball high over her head. "Throw it," Alicia says angrily. Antoinette shoots her a look. "Why should I?" "Because if you don't, I'll do this!" Alicia lunges at Antoinette and rips the ball from her hands. She then smacks her in the back with it. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Madison cries as Antoinette falls onto the ground and Alicia stopms away from them. Mazda pulls a notebook out of his pocket. "Hmm... let's see. Same team... still hit them... on the back? Wait a minute... ah, I see. Antoinette, Alicia just got you out." Antoinette stands up with the help of Madison, and walks over to the bench, rubbing her back. "Jeez... anger management problems, much," she says, glancing at Alicia. Another five minutes later, Kayla and Stella have also been eliminated. "Yes! Team, we're in the lead! We have one more player than the others!" Jenny cheers, high-fiving Paul. Flavia glares at her. "Keep your head in the game, girl," she says angrily. Jenny ignores her, and dances around. "We're winning! We're winning! We're-" Alicia nails her in the side of the head with a ball, and she collapses onto the ground, unconcious. Alicia smiles deviously. "Woops," she remarks. Paul runs forward, picks Jenny up, and then runs with her out the door and to the infirmary. "Well then... I guess Paul forfiets the challenge. That leaves Team Shore with two left, and every other team with three. Now, we will hold for a one minute break for you guys to strategize." Mazda says. Flavia turns around to Deborah, who is sleeping on the floor. The only reason she's still in is because, by laying flat on the floor, no one was able to hit her. "Wake up!" Flavia shouts, and Deborah stirs. "Whaaaaat?" "I said UP!" Deborah sleepily gets to her feet. "Aww, man, what do you want? Let me sleep, I'm tired," Deborah complains, rubbing her elbows. "I've had just about enough of you! Now, we are going to win this challenge whether you like it or not. I need you to help me toss the balls; we're doomed if I'm the only one trying. Understand?" Deborah yawns, and then nods. Team Aqua gets into a huddle. "Throw the balls hard," Aaron says. "Another fantastic idea," Tanina replies. "Guys, you're not funny. Stop saying stuff that sounds like your trying to be funny, and you think that will in fact make it funny, but it instead makes it just seem like your trying to hard to be funny that it isn't funny," Brian adds. "Good point. Now let's win," Tanina finishes. Madison looks at Fareed and Alicia, and narrows her eyes at them. "Listen, you two. Antoinette and I have been talking, and you guys are the social outcasts of our team. Now, we better win, or else," Madison tells them. Alicia rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared." Fareed twittles his thumbs nervously. Mazda blows his whistle again. "Let the games begin!" Aaron sprints for the ball in the centre, and nabs it just before Madison can reach it. He spins around and hits Fareed sqaure in the chest. Alicia growls in anger, and grabbing the ball, attempts to whip it at Deborah. But before she can release the ball, she trips, and it goes flying high into the air above Team Shore. It slowly starts to come down above Deborah. "Catch it," Flavia shouts at her team mate, "And we can get someone back in the game! We'll have a chance, and it's an easy catch! GET IT!" Deborah reaches her hands up to catch the ball... only for it to bounce off her forehead and onto the floor. Flavia stares in awe at her team mate as she walks outside the glass court room and lies down on the sand outside, rubbing her feet. "Deborah... is dead." Flavia whispers, trying to conceal her growing rage. Alicia, picking up the ball as it rolls onto her side, shrugs, and then smacks Flavia in the back of the head with a very strong throw. Flavia collapses onto the ground, and an intern takes her to the infirmary. Mazda facepalms. "Guys, if you keep on getting injured, I'm going to have to start removing people from the game for minor injuries. We don't have enough room in the infirmary for this," Mazda complains. Aaron laughs. "Sure thing, man," he says, and throws the ball at Alicia, who dives for it and catches the ball with two fingers. Aaron sighs and walks off, while Alicia pumps her fist into the air. "Brian, it's time for you to say goodnight," she says, and before Brian can react, she whips the ball at his head and hits him sqaure on the nose. As he falls, Tanina grabs the ball and attempts to hit Madison, but Alicia catches the ball before it hits the ground. And just for good measure, she pelts it at Tanina and hits her butt with it. Mazda sighs. "Finally, this now very costly challenge is over. It looks as though Team Jungle wins, and Team Aqua comes in second. Team Shore, I'll see you at elimination tonight." He then quickly realizes that none of the Team Shore members are even in the room; they either are in the infirmary or just plain left. He sighs yet again. "Can someone please tell them they lost?" A couple of hours later, Mazda meets Team Shore, now with all members included, on the beach. As the team members sit down on their chairs, he holds out a tray of conch shells. All members except for Deborah, Paul, and Calvin have bruises of some sort on them, but Mazda takes no notice. "Alrighty then. It's time to get down to business. You all voted in the confessional, I presume?" Mazda asks the team. Flavia rolls her eyes. "Yes." "And you all want to know who is eliminated?" "Yes." "And I'm the most fantastically awesome host in the world?" "Ye- no," Flavia says, catching herself. Mazda frowns. "Well then, thanks for ruining my day. In any case, Calvin and Chrissy are safe. So is Josh, and Paul." Mazda tosses them their shells. "I better be safe, after this!" Chrissy shouts angrily, holding an ice pack against her jaw. Calvin shushes her. Mazda shoots her a look. "Moving on... Flavia is also safe." He tosses her a shell. She crushes it in her fist, and turns to wink at Deborah, who isn't looking. Paul gives Jenny a nervous look, and then locks eyes with Flavia, who gives him a forced thumbs up. "Jenny and Deborah. Both of you sucked in the challenge today. Jenny, you were eliminated while celebrating the fact that you were still in. Deborah, you just suck. Like actually, I don't know if you have some kind of medical condition that makes you impossibly lazy, or you're just like that naturally, but rest assured: you guys were both just terrible. And-" Josh interrupts Mazda, sounding annoyed. "Host, I need my beauty sleep. Are we going to do this or not?" Mazda sighs. "Fine. The final shell goes to... Jenny. Deborah, you're out." Deborah looks down at the sand sadly as Jenny catches her shell, and holds it up to her ear. "I can hear the ocean!" Jenny cries happily. Paul looks over to his right at the real ocean, which is very loud at the moment, but doesn't say anything to Jenny, just happy she's safe. After a couple of minutes, Mazda gets annoyed that Deborah hasn't gotten up yet. "You're out. You're out. You're out. You're out. YOU'RE OUT!" Mazda cries, until he realizes Deborah just fell asleep. He calls an intern forward and they slap her until she wakes up. She then flips Mazda, the intern, and Flavia off. "Get out of here," Flavia spits. Deborah turns around, and walking down the dock, climbs (more like collapses) onto the Yacht of Losers, and leaves the island. Mazda turns to the camera. "Another elimination done, and nineteen people are left? What will go down, and who will be eliminated next? Tune in next time on Total... Mazda... Island!" Chapter 4: And Now, For a Party Elimination Table